


每次都想拥抱你

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	每次都想拥抱你

今年开年以来天气格外地冷。从冬天到春天，李真央的酒吧的熟客们窝在室内望着外面的院子都在盼望着天气快点暖起来，从有杨絮开始飞的时候就有客人开始在微信后台问：“陆拾壹的院子什么时候开放呀？”  
李真央总是回：“现在晚上还太冷呀，而且杨絮柳絮会飞进来，客人会过敏。”  
冷和杨絮只是一方面——的确还冷，但晚上披上外套或围巾也足够在院子里热热闹闹地喝酒了。另一方面的原因是李真央懒。开放院子之后要干的活儿和收拾的地方又多了，到入夏之后她可能还得招个短期工。想找到靠谱的短工也不是件容易的事，她早就受够了之前招的那几个每天醉醺醺的打暑期工的大学生。但是拖到快要立夏无论如何拖不下去了。杨絮已经变少了，天气在晚上也足够温暖，询问的客人越来越多，甚至包括她的男朋友。岳明辉一直很喜欢那个院子，虽然不正面催她，却会在周末和朋友去逛完街后带回来漂亮的烟灰缸给她：“央央，回头把这个摆在院子里的桌上吧，太好看了是不是？”  
有什么办法呢，大央姐宠男朋友啊，只好开始收拾院子，在酒吧的公众号上写好推送——大家做好准备吧，她写，从立夏的晚上开始陆拾壹又要开放院子啦，欢迎大家来到李小姐的花园！

因为晚上是李真央的酒吧开放院子的庆祝活动，岳明辉白天去上班的时候没有开车。下午临近下班的时候突然从英国总部那头来了邮件，似乎是他之前也参与了的一个在越南的电站工程的供应商出了什么问题，现在陷入了让岳明辉看得一头雾水的法律纠葛。Anyway，总部要求所有参与了项目的工程师梳理当时的图纸和工作记录做证据备份，十万火急。岳明辉叹口气，给李真央发微信说自己要晚点到。他知道她这会儿正是最忙的时候，给她打电话是一定没好气的。  
过了十几分钟李真央回他：“你爱来不来。”  
岳明辉小声嘟哝：“whaaaaaat…”  
所有的资料梳理完打包发出去已经快十点了。岳明辉叫了车，把目的地定在陆拾壹所在的巷子的巷口。巷口有一家奶茶店，岳明辉停下来抬头看了一会儿menu，然后对看店的小姑娘说：“中杯的布丁奶茶，微微甜就成。”  
他挽起细麻布衬衫的袖子站在一边等，大概是因为小臂上的刺青露了出来，后面排队的顾客都多看了他两眼。李真央是很喜欢喝奶茶的，但是她又很注意身材，隔很久才喝一回，还一定注明是微微甜。岳明辉发着呆想起自己第一次偶然踏进陆拾壹，时间还早人并不多，李真央穿着件V领衬衫和紧身牛仔裤靠在吧台边看店。岳明辉随便要了杯酒和她搭话，问她：“你这店为什么叫陆拾壹？”  
李真央对他龇龇牙说：“我的腰围。”  
岳明辉也不知道怎么地就轰地一下一见钟情，把人追到手之后才发现陆拾壹的老板在外面又美又酷，在家里却架着眼镜看土味视频，嘎嘎嘎嘎地大笑着能从床上摔下去。简直是买一送一，岳明辉想着，从奶茶店小妹手上接过打包好的奶茶，转身往巷子深处走。穿过一路的二手店书店小饭馆和民居，还没走到李真央的店门口已经能听见里面的欢声笑语。陆拾壹是盘了一处老民居做的，现在院子里挤满了手上端着酒或吃食的客人。院子角落放着一个很大的月亮灯——一轮满月，还能看到阴影和环形山什么的，有好几个女顾客在那照相，而岳明辉一眼看到桌子上摆着他买的那个漂亮烟灰缸。他偷笑了一下，然后转着脑袋去找李真央。这不用花很多时间，因为李真央总是人群里最引人注目的那一个。她没在院子里，岳明辉透过玻璃窗看见她在吧台边，手里拿着一杯酒正在招呼客人。她穿着一件印着艳丽花朵的真丝吊带裙，戴着夸张的长耳坠，笑起来的时候长长的眼睛弯弯的，头发松松搭在肩胛骨上，腰身是那么地细。  
岳明辉走进去，碰着各色客人的肩膀往吧台挤。李真央背对着他并没有看见，他伸手去摸李真央的腰。正在和李真央交谈的男客瞪大了眼睛，但李真央很自然地转过了身——她知道会这样抚触她的身体的只有岳明辉一个人。  
“老岳。”她的脸颊红红的，开心地笑着，纤长的胳膊搂住岳明辉的脖子。因为穿了很高的高跟鞋，她比岳明辉还高了那么一点点。岳明辉侧过头亲了她脸颊一下，李真央有点不满地发出一点鼻音，于是岳明辉又啄了两下她饱满的嘴唇，然后说：“给你买了奶茶，现在喝一口？”  
“要长胖的。”李真央说着，眼睛却盯着岳明辉手上的奶茶：“今天长胖了明儿个要是腰围从六十一变六十二了，招牌就得重新做了，你赔我？”  
“我赔你我赔你。”岳明辉说着，插好了吸管，李真央就着他的手喝了两口，满足地眯了眯眼睛，又给了岳明辉一个甜滋滋的吻。岳明辉搂着她摇晃，手隔着真丝衣料抚摩她，李真央在他耳边笑，拿开他的手，说：“你先找地方坐着好吗？或者你去玩？我还得招呼客人……啊没地儿坐了今天生意太好……”  
“成。”岳明辉拍拍她屁股：“你去吧，甭管我。”  
陆拾壹的酒保早也和岳明辉熟了，去给岳明辉找了张多余的高脚凳放在吧台后面的一角。他坐在那看着人群，主要是看着李真央。吧台前面时不时就挤满要买酒的人，大约是因为岳明辉有刺青又打了一堆耳洞，有人以为他也是酒吧的工作人员找他要酒。岳明辉侧过头看酒保，他忙得脑袋都要冒烟了，嚷嚷着：“岳哥要是简单的你能做的就帮我做了吧！”  
岳明辉就笑，帮忙打个啤酒，兑个金汤力什么的。闲下来的时候他又去找李真央的身影。李真央去了院子里，在那个大月亮灯的前面跟几个熟客合影。她开心地笑着，月亮的光像都聚在她身上，勾着她漂亮的肩线、细韧的腰和从印花裙子开叉里伸出来的修长的腿，是在午夜里盛放的兰花。  
岳明辉看着她，心里欲念躁动，下腹都紧起来。他抬手腕来看看表，离打烊至少还有三个小时——他不确定自己有没有耐心等那么久，可是李真央还在工作。也许他该自己去洗手间先解决一下。

 

打烊之后店里只剩了他们两个。几个工作人员打扫完了都离开了，院子里的月亮灯也关上了。只有吧台里的灯还开着，李真央坐在高脚凳上，高跟鞋脱掉了扔在一边。岳明辉站在她腿间和她接吻，她搂着岳明辉的脑袋，岳明辉的手从裙子开叉伸进去贴在她大腿上，反反复复地摩挲着。他脸上嘴角被吻得都是口红印，李真央的小腿晃荡着，贴着他叹气：“好累。”  
岳明辉亲她的脖子，手挪到她小腿上揉着紧绷的肌肉。李真央蹭蹭他，又抱怨：“我看你刚才好开心是不是老岳？好多漂亮妹子来找你弄酒？”  
岳明辉的手指又慢慢往上爬，笑着，但是很认真地说：“央央最漂亮。”  
李真央也笑了，她喜欢被赞美，高兴地搂紧他，长长的腿在他腰后扣在了一起。岳明辉靠在她怀里，舒服地叹口气，隔着布料咬着她的胸口，然后顺着她的肩膀往胳膊上吻，把她裙子的吊带拨到一边，胳膊拉出来，乳贴也撕掉。李真央的一边乳房坦露出来，不大但精致挺拔，形状精确地流向岳明辉的手掌。他捧着她，用鼻子拱她，温柔地亲吻。李真央舒服地伸伸腿，往后靠在了吧台上，把耳坠也摘了下来扔在吧台上，金属相撞发出清脆的响声。岳明辉看见她手边那杯没喝干净的威士忌，用手指蘸了一下抹在她的乳头上，然后低头去咬，像咬一杯曼哈顿里沉在杯底的樱桃。  
李真央突然吃吃地笑起来，用手指抓住岳明辉的头发。岳明辉抬头问她怎么了，她歪着脑袋看他，眼睛弯弯的：“曼哈顿……”  
就连在脑子里转了转没开出来的玩笑都被她接住，岳明辉突然心跳得很快，低头很用力地吻了她的胸口一下。李真央用大腿蹭着他的腰，撒娇说：“去沙发上吧老岳。”  
岳明辉把她抱起来到靠窗的那张最受熟客欢迎的布沙发上，李真央笑着在他怀里扭来扭去，又提醒他：“用衣服垫一下，不然明天要拆沙发垫洗好麻烦。”  
她已经湿了，内裤都洇出黏滑的痕迹来。岳明辉拧了她腿根一把，然后把自己身上衬衫脱下来垫在李真央身体下面。他把李真央的印花裙子一点点卷上去堆在腰间，吻她的小腹，推高她的双腿隔着内裤吻她的腿心，然后脱掉她的内裤，舌尖抵上她。他的挑逗过于温柔耐心，手却强势地按着李真央的膝盖不让她合拢腿。李真央咬着手指小声地喘叫，感觉到自己一点点变湿，湿得太过分——她恼怒起来，用手去打岳明辉的脑袋：“老岳你干嘛，你别磨磨蹭蹭的，怎么今天就这么有耐性，啊？”  
岳明辉笑出声来，薄薄的嘴唇又迅速地衔了她的花核一下，换来她控制不住地抬了一下腰和一声微弱的尖叫。岳明辉抬起身来，亲亲她可爱的、翘起来的乳尖，然后拉着她的手去摸自己的性器。  
“你刚才忙活招呼客人的时候哥哥自己都去洗手间解决了一回啦。”岳明辉黏糊糊地拖长声音抱怨：“我自己的女朋友，眼睁睁看着，还得自己找个地方想着自己弄。央央太过分啦。”  
李真央拉开他的裤链抚弄他，听着他的话止不住脸上泛起被偏爱的得意笑容，却还要回他：“我没过分，我什么也没做，你胡说八道。”  
岳明辉托着她屁股往她身体里顶，她贪心地用腿缠岳明辉的腰，满足地小声叹息。岳明辉手指还在捻着她，非要说点下流话逗她：“央央骚得过分了啊。”  
李真央绞紧他，又装作生气地咬他胸口纹身。  
他又说：“我喜欢央央喜欢得过分了。”  
他抓紧李真央纤细的腰，缠绵地进出。李真央偶尔被逼出一两声呻吟，手指插进岳明辉浓密的头发里。岳明辉益发渴求她，往她怀里靠，李真央胳膊落在他后背上，突然问：“你今天心情不好吗？”  
岳明辉沉默了一下，挺腰往她身体里埋得更深，然后“嗯”了一声。  
“有点累。”他说。  
李真央没说话，抬头亲了一下他的耳垂，贴着他小腹缓慢地磨蹭，主动收紧穴肉去缠他。岳明辉呼出口气，脸埋在她头发里，又叫她：“央央。”  
他又开始缓慢地动作。他很熟悉李真央的身体，李真央被他伺弄得很舒服，迷迷糊糊地喘叫着，高潮的时候绷紧了身体脖子也往后仰，正好透过沙发上方的窗户看见了漆黑的天心里小小的圆圆的月亮。


End file.
